


Похищение

by vlad_chatsky



Series: #VTMtober2020 [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), Gen, Kidnapping, Rebellion, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Джина целует Фиби в макушку.У Фиби теплые щеки и волосы пахнут лавандой.
Series: #VTMtober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968049
Kudos: 2





	Похищение

Джина с улыбкой целует дочь в макушку.

У Фиби милые светлые локоны и теплые-теплые щеки — Джина чувствует это, когда прижимается к ним своими.

Фиби смеется. Фиби говорит, что ее щеки ледяные.

Джина с улыбкой щелкает ее по носу и говорит: "На улице холодно, глупышка".

Она не говорит дочери, что уже давно не чувствует холода. Фиби незачем знать. Фиби маленькая невинная девочка — Джина забирает ее с кружков и дополнительных после заката, но Фиби не возражает: они смотрят документальные фильмы по вечерам, а Джина покупает ей вредную еду вроде китайской, потому что иногда можно, а Фиби очень просит.

Джина не говорит, что по ночам мама уходит в свой неизменный бар, собирает там своих ребят, разбирается с информацией и, если нужно, превращает жизнь некоторых в Ад на земле.

Джина не говорит Фиби ничего, пока в один момент не возвращается домой и не обнаруживает все перевернутым вверх дном. И только записка лежит на обеденном столе и вызывает у нее дрожь в руках.

Князь не любит таких, как она. Люди любят ее — больше, чем самодура — и уважают за умение решать все по справедливости. Она помеха. Ей нужно подчиняться.

Она звонит ему, несмотря на поздний час, зная: он возьмет трубку.

— Да, моя дорогая?

— Ваше Высочество, я прошу вас, не трогайте ее, — она почти шепчет. Руки дрожат. У Вентру есть вкусы, и вкус этого сородича нагоняет на нее ужас в сложившейся ситуации еще больше, чем прежде. — Пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что угодно.

На том конце провода усмехаются. Звук немного искажается чувствительным динамиком.

— Хорошо. Я передам тебе инструкции через Ролдану.

Гудки бьют по нервам, как молот по наковальне. Она дрожащими руками набирает другой номер.

Несколько раз трубку не берут, пока наконец она не слышит знакомый голос — и уютное шкварчание масла на фоне.

— Алло?

— Это... это я.

Человек спохватывается — его голос больше не звучит настороженно, скорее уютно.

— Милая, доброй ночи. Что-то случилось? Ты звучишь разбито.

Она не говорит вслух, что хочет выть и свернуть их князю шею.

— Я... Рокко, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Человек на том конце провода, судя по звукам, выключает газ под сковородой и вытирает руки о полотенце, кинув его на стойку — Джина знает, он всегда так делает.

— Что я могу сделать, милая?

Она поджимает губы, сжимает кулаки до фантомной боли — совсем как на ринге.

И говорит спокойно и четко:

— Он забрал Фиби. Мне нужна помощь клана.

Рокко смеется — но в его голосе она слышит рык Зверя.

— Знаешь, что они говорят о нас? "Мятежники". "Анархи приносят зло". Чушь, — Рокко хмыкает зло. — Мы покажем им, кто тут настоящее зло, девочка моя. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Позвони мне завтра.

— Я очень благодарна тебе, — она, чувствуя подступающие к горлу слезы, лишь шепчет. — Правда.

— Только хреновый Сир оставит в беде свое Дитя, — его голос такой же тихий, как и ее, но тёплый и ласковый, и она чувствует себя, как в детстве, когда мама кутала ее в теплое одеяло.

— Спасибо, Рокко. Спасибо.


End file.
